A Night Off
by PhoenixAngel55
Summary: Angela is conflicted by work and has not been able to relax for months. She decided she needed a way to relieve her stress, physically. What was supposed to be her night off turned into a nightmare and a fight for survival. [Rated M, Smut, Violence]
1. Relief

Angela looked over her shoulder as she entered building. She didn't want to be seen. She was bound by work for months. Countless overtime shifts had thrown her sleep schedule off. She needed a way to energize herself. She walked into the building and rented a room for the night, of course this was no ordinary hotel, and Angela knew this. She walked to her room and sat on the bed, anxious for what was to come. Then her door opened and a the French woman slipped inside. She glided down to sit was Angela at her bed. Angela was stunned, she took in the woman's beauty, the woman was stripped down to her undergarments, her black panties and bra. "I heard you needed some help chère." Angela stuttered incomprehensibly. "My name is Amelie and you are safe with me now." She took her hand and ran it through Angela's silky hair and undid her ponytail, her hair flowed down her back. Her hand ran down her cheek and onto her neck. Angela shivered at Amelie's touch. Amelie took Angela's shirt and pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the floor. Still speechless Angela just sat there staring at Amelie, in a trance. "Lay down chérie." Her handed guided Angela down onto the bed and now Angela was feeling growing anticipation, something she had not felt in a long time. Amelie crawled over her and kissed her ear and whispered, "Don't struggle mon ange." Then Amelie pinned Angela to the bed with her knees. Angela was startled and tried to yell, but Amelie brought her lips to Angela's and she was muffled. Amelie explored Angela's mouth with her tongue, Angela let out a small whimper and allowed the French woman to kiss her and seduce her with her tongue. Amelie diverted her right hand down to Angela's waist and she pulled off her leggings revealing her panties. Angela was embarrassed and blushed even more at the fact that her panties were soaking wet. Amelie was amused at how much the Angel wanted to be controlled and seduced. She wanted to make her beg for more. Then Angela felt her panties slip off and her bra snap. She began to whimper again as Amelie brushed her fingers around her dripping cunt. She squirmed under Amelie, desperate and excited. Angela felt tortured as Amelie's fingers traveled down her hips and around her wetness. "What do you want me to do to you chérie?" Just then Amelie brushed her fingers over Angela's delicate folds, she trembled, and let out a sigh of pleasure. Amelie's touch had already transformed the beautiful angel into a mess, squirming under her, she was in control. Angela was lost to words. "p-please…" she manage to stutter. Amelie was dissatisfied by her response and her fingers began to drift away from Angela. "Show m-mercy" and with that Amelie inserted her index and middle finger into Angela causing her to scream, but Amelie had shoved her hand into her mouth to silence her. Her subject trembled below her as she explored her with her fingers. Angela moaned as the woman continued to explore her, massaging her folds and exploring far inside her. Amelie began to thrust her fingers into her repeatedly and Angela couldn't take it. She wriggled around underneath her mistress just to be pinned down with more force. "Didn't I tell you not to struggle mon ange", as her fingers slowed to a halt. Angela lay on the bed and trembled. She needed more. "Listen to me! Didn't I tell you not to struggle!" This time in a harsher voice. Angela recoiled at Amelie's anger. "Yes m-mistress…. you did." She replied. "And did you do as I asked?" said Amelie, still talking in her harsh tone. "No…" replied the trembling angel, Amelie thrust four of her fingers into Angela, she cried out in surprise, but resisted her urge to struggle and gave herself to Amelie. Each thrust caused her to cry out and her eyes began to roll back. Just before she was sent over the edge Amelie slowed down. Angela was about to speak but was silenced by Amelie's finger over her lips. "Silence chèrie." Angela could only lie there at her mistress's control. "Do you promise to be a good girl?" "y-yes mistress" Angela replied. And with that Amelie lifted herself from Angela. Angela wanted to relieve herself but she resisted the urge and stayed lying down for her mistress like a good girl. Amelie brang herself face level with Angela's cunt and began use her skilled tongue to tease Angela. She continued to do this and Angela let out needy moans. Angela arched her back encouraging more. Amelie's tongue entered Angela and she felt the pleasure fill her again as Amelie's tongue brushed against her walls. In a trance she spread her legs wide and arched even further wanting more and more. Amelie's pace increased and it overpowered Angela once again. Amelie could tell her Angel was almost over the edge and slowed a little bit again. Angela whined needily. "please mistress…" she moaned. And with that Amelie thrust her tongue into Angela and she came. Angela spilled and went limp. Amelie licked her cum as her subject lay, there still recovering. "I am not done with you yet ange" whispered Amelie. Angela lay there speechless as Amelie pulled out a vibrator out from under the bed. "Do you want me to use this on you ma chérie?" Still recovering from her first orgasm Angela could only nod her head. She took the tool and pinned Angela to the bed once again. She wriggled slightly under her weight but she knew it was no use. "calmez-vous Angela" Angela tried to calm down but it was difficult. Amelie kissed her on the cheek, and brought the tool down to Angela's cunt, but pulled away. "I'm going to need some convincing mon ange…" Angela reached and slipped her hand into Amelie's panties and felt her wetness. She stroked it and caressed it. Amelie gasped as Angela entered her with her fingers. Angela continued relentlessly until Amelie came and collapsed. In a few seconds she had Angela pinned again. "I think I owe you this…" Amelie slipped the vibrator inside of Angela, she couldn't control herself. She lost her voice, and all she could do was whimper as Amelie traveled deeper and deeper. Angela came again. "You are just fine with me Chèrie." She stroked Angela's hair as she fucked her with the tool. Unable to move or speak, she lay there as she came several times more. "Goodnight mon ange…" and Angela fell unconscious.


	2. Extraction

Angela awoke in a white cube shaped room. The walls, roof, and floor were all a padded material. She ran her hands along the floor, and walls looking for a secret door, no luck. She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her clothing from the night before, at least she thought it was the night before, was gone. She still felt sore and knew it hadn't been too long since she passed out. She had not idea where she was, or what happened after she passed out. She waited for hours, though she had no idea how much time actually passed, then a section of wall slid up and two talon guards walked in. They were armed and Angela knew she had no fighting chance, so she let the guards take her by her arms and drag her out of her prison. The guards led her through a maze of hallways before coming to a room with light gray walls and a padded chair in the middle, along with some other furniture including a small lab table and a few folding chairs. They led her over to the chair. "Get in the chair." "No" she replied. She knew what was coming. She was going to be interrogated, and she did not have a good feeling about the chair either. One of the guards shoved her into the seat and the other held her down. Her arms were bound to the armrest by restraints extruding from the chair. Her legs were also bound. She couldn't move. Then Amelie walked in, along with some more talon, maybe scientists or torturers. The guards were dressed in talon security uniforms and Amelie was wearing a slim leather jacket and black leggings of a material that looked lightly armored. The security detail guarded the door, and the other talon agents sat in chairs around the room. Angela felt a burning rage just looking at Amelie. Taking advantage of her desires to capture her, Angela was disgusted with Amelie, and with herself. "Greeting Angela, I am sorry for my methods, but it was necessary to extract you. We knew you wouldn't recognize me because of my modified skin color to look human again." Angela was furious and struggled against her restraints. "Why am I here, what do you want? I won't give you anything!." screamed Angela, her face flustered with anger. "You don't have to give us anything. We want to recruit you Angela." Angela stopped struggling against the metal restraints and look into Amelie's eyes. "What?" She replied, confused. "We want you as a member of talon Angela." Angela looked Amelie's eyes and studied them. Yellow eyes, she should have noticed. Angela also recognized the name, she hadn't thought about it before, but it clicked. She hated herself for not noticing, but it was too late. "Why the fuck would you want me? You know I have taken a vow not to harm my patients, and I will uphold that oath at the cost of my life. I do not support your cause, you are terrorists. I don't start help start wars. I prevent them from happening." "You will not have to hurt anybody Angela, just fix them up" replied Amelie. "And what if I don't join." Amelie studied Angela with pity for a second before replying, "We are going to have to lock you up and get everything we can out of you." Angela knew that if she chose not to join Talon she would be tortured until she gave up information. She knew the better of the choices, if she wanted to stay alive and withhold her information. "Fine…" "Good girl." Replied Amelie, smirking. "You should get some sleep, you have an important day ahead of you." She could tell Angela was still having trouble keeping her shit together around her, and decided it was best she wasn't on the same floor as her, so she left. The chair's restraints unlocked and the guards escorted her to her room, not having to drag her this time at least. She willingly allowed them to escort her to a room with a neatly made bed, a desk with some pens, pencils, and paper arranged neatly, and a wooden chair. No windows, no electronics. At least it was better than her last accommodations. One of the guards pulled out a needle, Angela let him inject her. She started to feel sleepy and her vision blurred. The guard lifted her onto the bed, and Angela drifted off…

Part 3 will be here by the end of the week!


	3. First Day

Angela woke up, and was relieved to see her surroundings hadn't changed. Still in the room with a desk and a chair and her bed, plain hardwood floors and gray wallpaper. Then she heard a beep and looked in the direction of the desk. A projection of the talon logo appeared. Then a female computer generated voice began to speak, "Take a seat at your desk Ziegler." She obeyed and sat down at her desk. "Welcome to Talon Dr. Ziegler, you have been issued the rank of Probation Cadet. You have been issued a tracking device and if you attempt to remove it you will be punished." She figured there was probably a tracking device in the injection she got the night before, they didn't need a needle of that size just to put her to sleep. "You have been issued a computer with access to limited information and is banned from public internet. You are also issued a communicator that also has access to only essential tools." A slot opened in the wall next to her, a small phone looking device that was a little thicker than most phones, and a computer that also was a little thicker. She found that both were also quite heavy so she came to the conclusion both were armored and bulletproof. She set the computer on the desk and pocketed the communicator. The projector deactivated and Angela relaxed. She decided to open the laptop and see what was installed on it. She opened it and there was a standard keyboard, and a power button on the top right of the keyboard. She powered it on and straight away several application windows opened on the screen. One that had a empty list of contacts, and another with a her new work schedule. Another window displayed a list of training manuals and the ability to create online documents and such. In the bottom left corner a time was displayed, 9:47 AM. She looked at her schedule.

-Monday, May 13th 2075-

1:00 PM - 3:00 PM Infirmary

3:00 PM - 4:00 PM Counselling

4:00 PM + Empty

She didn't bother reading the rest of the schedules for the week and closed the computer. She now knew how long it had been since… that night. She had been in talon's hands since Saturday. Angela had no idea why the would keep her unconscious for so long, but she couldn't worry about that right now. There were just over 3 hours until her next shift, so she decided to get her bearings. She still had no information on where she was so she decide to try and figure out. She opened her door, and stepped out into the hallway. Talon soldiers, scientists, medics, and every other role you can think of were roaming the halls, most were in uniform and since Angela was still in her original clothing, and since many of them knew who she was, she got several stares from bypassers. She didn't know where to go so she started down the hallway to the right, she could tell many other hallways branched of from this one in the distance. After walking a few feet she came across a viewscreen on the wall. It had a map of the floor she was on. There was a selection of what floor was displayed on the screen. She opened the drop down menu and she scrolled through the list. There were 42 floors… Angela scrolled through and stopped on a few, there was a whole floor for the cafeteria. She stepped back from the screen and it reverted to a map of that level. Then she felt her communicator vibrate twice in her pocket and she pulled it out and powered it on.

-Amelie Lacroix-

I hope you forgive me Angela, if you feel comfortable, could we meet at the overlook on floor 40 tomorrow?

Angela was disgusted and didn't reply. She saw that on her communicator she had most options she had on her computer. She saw it had a map of the complex and decided to take the elevator to the café. She used it to guide her way through the halls. On her way to the elevator she caught sight of a window and ran to it. She couldn't believe it, the bottom half of the structure was imbedded into a monstrous cave. The top half she was in was protruding from the surface, and there were no other buildings in sight, mountain ranges surrounded the building, cutting it off from the world. A fog hung from the mountain peaks, blocking a good aerial view of the complex. She couldn't tell by her surroundings where she was, but she quickly figured out that escape by ground would be close to impossible. Forcing herself to draw her gaze away from the window, she continued into a hallway with 8 elevators. 5 of them were currently traveling, she went to the 6th elevator and called it up to her floor. She entered and examined the list of buttons on the wall.

B - C

B - B

B - A

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8...

She skipped up to the top of the list.

...38

39

40

O - A

O - B

She pressed the 30 button and the elevator doors closed. She began to descend until a small ding sounded and the doors opened. She exited and traveled down the hall into huge lobby in the center of 4 cafeterias. On the floor in the lobby was a large painted talon logo. The walls on this floor were all glass with reinforced metal holding it together. The lobby area fed into 4 hallways including the one she walked from. The 4 different cafeterias, A,B,C,D had a letter imprinted in black over the large doorway. The cafeterias were lined with tables and had kitchen where people were standing in line to be served breakfast. From a first glance cafeteria C seemed to be the emptiest so she went there. She entered the small line and grabbed a tray and filled her plate with food. She sat down at the end of a table that was empty and ate her breakfast.

10:20 AM

Angela traveled back up to her room and set an alarm on her comm for 12:30 PM and fell asleep.

12:31 PM

The comm alarm had gone off and she didn't want to get up. Dreading her work, Angela forced herself out of bed and took the elevator to level 22 "infirmary". The elevator doors slid open, and the talon hospital was huge. It actually extended across the ground because it was the ground floor, meaning it was one of the largest floors. Medical beds were lined across walls and many of them were occupied with wounded talon soldiers. A woman in a talon medical jacket walked up to her. "You must be Dr. Ziegler, didn't expect you to be early for work." Angela just shook her head, "Just get this over with." "Anyways welcome Doctor, I am the executive medical officer for Talon, my superior Dr. O'Deorain is anxious to meet you. Angela hated this woman already, just a stupid American. "Follow me." She motioned with her hand and Angela followed. "We have been working on reverse engineering your technology for years. And we have made some minor breakthroughs, but the technology is still unreliable compared to what you have created." They passed by a bed where a doctor was treating a large cut across a soldier's lower leg with a small pen sized device that emitted a ray of green light, the wound was fixed up in only 15 seconds. Angela already knew that Moira had some of her technology already, and now she knew why Talon needed her, to finish the job. Angela continued to follow the executive until they arrived at a door. "Dr. O'Deorain is right through that door, good day Ziegler." The executive returned to her work. Angela stared at the door and hesitated, but gave in and began to turn the knob because if she wanted to survive, she would have to play along…

Things will get a little more interesting next chapter ;) -Phoenix


	4. Lust

Angela opened the door and there was Moira, sitting at her office desk, behind her were lab tables filled with scientific instruments and some experiments. A gauntlet was suspended in a glass case on her desk. "Welcome Angela." "Don't address me with that name." Angela replied angrily. "The tides have changed Angela, I am in charge of you now." She brought her index finger up in between Angela's eyes. Moira knew she was uncomfortable and wanted her to stay that way. Moira pulled her finger back and continued, "Talon has recruited you to develop new medical and nanotechnology." Angela interrupted, "And how will I know that you don't use this… technology to do harm!?" Moira snickered, "That's my job sweetheart." Angela went red, but contained herself. "We only have prototypes at the moment for your technology as you know, we want you to build a recreation of the technology used to operate your caduceus staff. You have until Sunday, then I will check on your progress, and if you make no progress, you will be dealt with accordingly. You will find your laboratory on the left at the end of the hall." Angela turned away and headed over to her laboratory, her prison. Her laboratory was a large room with shelves of prototypes and tools. Several workbenches and tables were visible as well. Her choices were laid in front of her, either refuse to build the technology and be tortured, or build it and survive. But she was a doctor, torture would break her and Talon would have more information than they had if she built them a medical prototype. Why didn't they just torture her and kill her? They knew she wasn't a soldier, she did have some time on the field and was armed, but wasn't trained to withstand torture. Talon knew this… why are they withholding themselves from this information? Angela didn't know, but she knew that she would have to build the tech. And so the build began. Angela began filling in the pieces of the puzzle that Talon didn't have. Designing and building nanobots that disintegrate bullets in wounds, then releasing them at a 15% rate to the healing bots. Her communicator went off after a while at work, and she clicked it on.

 _3:00 PM_

Angela checked her communicator to see where her "counseling" session was located. She thought it was ridiculous but she had to go through with it.

 _32nd Floor ~~ Counseling_

So she took the elevator to the 32nd floor and turned down the hallway with "counseling" imprinted on the entrance. A man was standing outside one of the doors, maybe in his mid 30s or so. He motioned with his hand to enter the room and she did. "You must be Angela Ziegler." "I prefer that you refer to me as Doctor Ziegler." she replied. "As you wish Doctor. I'm Dave, your counselor." Angela was surprised about how polite Dave was compared to the other Talon she had encountered. "Why do I need a counselor?" "I thought you'd ask that, Talon needs you in good mental condition so that you can continue your work uninterrupted by mental distraction." Angela looked bored now, "Charming" she replied. Dave went on to start asking her questions like "How was your day?" or "How is your work going?" Angela was really starting to get annoyed and as he started on a new question, Angela got up and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her leaving the counselor shocked at her outburst. He didn't chase after her though, so she took the elevator back to her room. After laying on her bed for a few hours, she finally managed to cry herself to sleep…

 _8:00 AM Tuesday_

The alarm activated, but Angela was already awake, curled up under the blankets, still in her clothes from Monday. Her communicator had received some messages when she was curled up, but didn't bother to read them until now.

 _-Amelie Lacroix- 7:17 AM_

 _I heard about your incident yesterday and cancelled any further counseling sessions. I hope to see you today after you finish work._

She scrolled down.

 _-Moira O'Deorain- 7:32 AM_

 _Your progress from yesterday is notable, you made the right choice Angela._

Angela felt better after a nights sleep, and was thankful that her counseling sessions were cancelled, but was still undecided on whether or not she was going to meet with Amelie. Amelie wouldn't hurt her again, not if she was going to keep giving Talon information, and why did she want to meet? Angela shook it off and pushed the decision off for later. She had breakfast, then went to floor 19 and got some exercise. For work she recreated the balance between the different medical nanobots that are released into the body, and before long, it was 3:00 PM. And Angela headed back to her room. Her bed was still messy from the night before, so to distract herself she made the bed, then sat there.

 _Amelie hurt you, you don't want to see her face._

 _But why does she want to see you?_

 _Maybe she wants to ridicule you!_

 _Or maybe she has a reason…_

Drifting off in thought, Angela lost track of time. Soon it was 6 PM, and she had made her decision. She wanted to know what Amelie had to say. So she took the elevator to the 40th Floor. The elevator doors opened, and through them across the room was Amelie, in a black dress that flowed down to the floor. Her back was turned to Angela, looking into the sunset through the slanted window that stretched across the entirety of the wall. Angela walked out of the elevator, now she could see Amelie's skin more clearly, the purple that stumped Angela for years, she was never able to figure out what Talon did to her that gave her the strange pigmented skin. "You've left me waiting chèrie." And for a second Angela's mind drifted back to when Amelie…. and her mind drifted but she regained focus quickly and responded, "What do you want, you've already gotten what you need." "My Angel, I am the one who wanted you to be spared…" Angela stammered, "w-what?" "That night was real Angela, I know I took advantage of you, but I had to follow orders." Angela's mind drifted to how passionately Amelie had fucked her.

 _Angela! FOCUS don't let her control you again…_

But she ignored her mind and her feet pulled her toward Amelie, and Amelie turned to face her. Her face was just as beautiful as she remembered. Amelie stepped forward so that they were nose and nose. "I hope you forgive me Angela." "I-I do…" Amelie looked surprised and started walking toward the elevator and motioned for her to follow. Angela followed her onto the elevator and they traveled to floor 34. And they took a left down the hallway and there was a spruce door. Amelie motioned for her to go first, so Angela opened the door and walked in. It was like a room in a luxury resort. A lounge area with a few couches and a bed, and a whole separate bedroom. A glass case covered one wall, full of gear, knives, pistols, and a sniper rifle. The wall opposite of the door was a slanted window, much like the overlook. The view was amazing, the grasslands around the building leading into the mountains that carried a fog that protected the fortress from view, snow was drifting down slowly, coating the ground. "Sit down, please." Angela set down at the edge of a bed facing the window, and Amelie sat down next to her. Amelie brought her hand up to Angela's shoulder, Angela flinched. "Relax Angela, I'm not going to hurt you." Angela relaxed, but was still alert. "I tried to talk my superiors out of putting you through counselling, but they insisted." Amelie massaged Angela's shoulder, trying to eliminate the tension. Angela spoke, "Why." Amelie looked over at Angela and their eyes met. "Why did you save me Amelie?" Amelie stared blankly out the window for a minute, then turned back to Angela. "We are very alike Angela… we were both taken against our will, and I think we will both be successful here. I left my old life behind me, and I believe you can do the same." Her hand traveled down Angela's back, and she shivered. "We can be together my angel…" Amelie's band traveled back up, behind Angela's head. "Amelie…" Angela was lost for words, then Amelie kissed her. Angela didn't struggle or break away. Amelie broke the kiss. "I-I'm sorry Angela, I got carried away, I know your still hur-" Amelie was cut off as Angela pounced onto Amelie, and forced her down onto the bed. Angela kissed Amelie as she was pinned under her. After a minute she broke her passionate kiss and sat up. Amelie looked stunned. "I accept your apology Amelie." Amelie relaxed now. Angela had already ruined her underwear, she was sure of it. "Shall we?" Amelie asked. Angela undid Amelie's dress and threw it aside and pulled off her own jeans. Amelie slipped Angela's shirt off. "I think I prefer your natural skin Amelie." Amelie looked like she almost blushed. "And you are as beautiful as before Angela." Angela decided to have some fun with Amelie. "This time it's my turn first." Angela brought her hand down onto Amelie's panties which were dripping now. "Aww, you excited Amelie? I thought you were supposed to have no emotion, or maybe I'm an exception?" Angela's fingers found their way into Amelie's underwear and caressed the sensitive skin around her crotch. Amelie gasped and any tension she had faded as Angela caressed her. "I will make you feel…" Angela used her other hand to undo Amelie's bra, Angela undid her own as well. She caressed Amelie with her right hand as she brushed her left hand over Amelie's breasts, and tickled them with her fingernails. "Ah… mon Dieu." Angela wanted Amelie be hers forever. Her fingers pulled Amelie's soaking panties off, and brushed her fingers over her cunt again, inspecting it. "Hold still my love…" Angela pinned Amelie as Amelie had done to her a few nights ago. Angela tickled Amelie's breasts. Amelie giggled and writhed under her, but Angela made sure she would stay put. She slipped her own panties off and threw them across the room. Angela was like a cat in the heat, relentless. She pivoted so she was on top of Amelie, but facing the opposite way, her face was level with Amelie's dripping cunt. Angela brought her tongue down and teased the edges of Amelie's cunt. "Angela… S'il vous plaît." Angela swept her tongue over and around her folds. Amelie could no longer contain herself and twitched and moaned under the blonde angel. "Can't handle a bit of teasing Amelie? I'm worried that you won't be able to handle what I have in store for you…" Angela went back to teasing Amelie, but this time Amelie resisted her urge to satisfy Angela with her moans. Amelie shivered as Angela made another pass. "Giving me a challenge meine geliebte?" Amelie continued to resist. "You leave me no choice, keine gnade." Angela entered Amelie and explored her. Amelie shuddered and couldn't hold back any longer and whimpered and moaned. Angela quickly learned where Amelie's delicate spots where and took full advantage of them. Prodding and stimulating them as Amelie squirmed under her, feeling Angela invade her and eat her out, and she started to lose her perception of reality as the pleasure overtook her. Angela experimented with different patterns, she wanted her subject to feel like she never had before. Angela picked up her pace and Amelie grinded herself against Angela's tongue and spread her legs to give her lover easier access. Angela relentlessly ate out Amelie until she came, Angela licked up her meal like an animal. Amelie quickly recovered from her first orgasm and locked her feet around Angela's neck and pulled her back on top of her so she was face level with Angela's cunt. "My turn mon ange" Amelie entered Angela mercilessly, and licked her out at an impossible rate. Angela screamed in her ecstasy and orgasmed staining the blankets. "Feeling better chèrie?" Amelie asked. Angela crawled up next to Amelie and curled up under the blankets alongside Amelie, shivering. Amelie snuggled up alongside Angela and they slept…


End file.
